Eddy
Eddy Edison, was a main character in the show School Daze. He is a friend of Tom from School. He was basically the troublemaker of the group. Eddy was mostly seen hanging out with the cool kids or skateboarding through town. He worked at McDonald’s at one occasion, but he got fired due to his mischievous personality. He appears in almost every episode. Personality In older episodes, Eddy was basically the troublemaker of the group. He would often refuse to do his work and harass the other students, which would always result in him getting sent to the principal’s office. Trent hates Eddy a lot, here are three reasons why. The first reason is because he created a homework assignment where you had to photograph your dinner in “Clubs to Join.” The second reason is because he got Trent sent to the office for ripping his paper in “Trent goes to the Office”. And the last reason why Trent hates Eddy is because he deleted one of him and Tom’s Science Observation Videos in “PARCC Test III Part 1: Tyga in Disguise”. Rick has some beef with Eddy as well, and that is because on one occasion, he harassed Rick by saying he has anger issues, and it ended with Mrs. Ruben sending him to the principal’s office. In later episodes, Eddy is shown listening to the teachers, and he causes mischief less often. Near the end of the High School Years series, he has matured completely. Appearance Eddy has fair skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. His outfits vary throughout the series, but he wears 6 main outfits, all of which consist of a blue top. Original Series In the Original Series, he had blue shades and wore a blue T-shirt with a red skull, a brown belt with a gold buckle, purple baggy jeans, and white sneakers. Adventures in South Park In the Adventures in South Park Series, he wore a different outfit, which consisted of a green cap, a red jacket with a black undershirt, purple pants, brown sandals, and a silver medallion. 8th Grade Adventures In the 8th Grade Adventures series and the flashback in "Con Todos Mis Amigos", he wore a blue long-sleeve shirt, red shorts, white socks, and light blue sneakers. High School Years In the High School Years series, he wore a blue hoodie, a red undershirt, black pants, and brown shoes. Forever Sophomores In the first 4 seasons of the Forever Sophomores series, he wears a light blue hoodie, a white short-sleeved undershirt, khaki pants, and white sneakers. Starting with Season 33, he switches to a brand-new outfit. His hair is longer and he wears a blue jacket with red accents, a gray undershirt, dark blue trousers, and a new pair of white Puma-branded sneakers. In the last 2 seasons of Forever Sophomores, Eddy can be seen wearing an outfit similar to 8th Grade Adventures. He keeps his red shorts, but his blue shirt has short sleeves, and he wears his current white sneakers in place of his old light blue pair. The color of his shirt and shorts often change each episode. Style B For Style B, he wears a red t-shirt, blue shorts, and a white cap. This outfit is often seen in different colors. Childhood As a child, he wore a black and gray striped t-shirt, an orange vest, a gold medallion, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Biography Eddy was born on November 18, 2002. He grew up in Franklin and attended Jefferson Elementary, Remington Middle School, and Franklin High School. During his school years, he would often cause trouble for others. In Sophomore Year, he isn't in any if Tom's classes, making him a minor character who only appears in the hallways. In Season 36, Aunt Sally reveals that he's moving to a different town and attending a different school after Sophomore Year ends. Therefore, Forever Sophomores is the last series Eddy will appear in, and he will not appear in Advanced Education. In Advanced Education, he appears in a flashback of the episode "Con Todos Mis Amigos", where he joins Tom, along with Daniel, David, Rick, Trent, Willy, and Kelly at a cook-out at Dora and Diego's house. He appeared in another flashback in the episode "Ms. Robinson is Back! On the Road to Graduation!", when Tom and the gang are remembering the good times they had with Janet as they watch her graduate. Relationships Eddy was well respected by many people, except for Trent, who he has screwed over for most of the Original Series, and Rick, because he had harassed him constantly throughout the 8th Grade Adventures Series. When Tom and co. told Daniel that Eddy was moving away, he replied with "Thank God!", implying that he always hated Eddy, and is glad that he won't ever have to see him again. Trivia * Eddy was in a class with Tom in every series, except for the Forever Sophomores series. * Eddy's parents have yet to be introduced. * The people he annoys most are Trent, Janet, and Rick. * He was Trent's main rival in the Original Series. * Eddy will not appear in the next series, as he is moving to a different town after Forever Sophomores. Gallery EE1.PNG|Eddy cheering with Kelly EE2.PNG|Eddy in class EE3.PNG|"OH CRAP, I AM SO NOT READY FOR THIS!!!" EE4.PNG|Dancing Eddy EE5.PNG|In FS Intro Ethan OS.PNG|Original Series Artwork Ethan 8GA.PNG|8th Grade Adventures Artwork Ethan HSY.PNG|High School Years Artwork Ethan FS.png|Forever Sophomores Artwork Ethan_OS.png Ethan_8GA.png Ethan_HSY.png Ethan_FS.png Ethan FS2.png Eddy FS_End.png Eddy_AE.png|Eddy as he appeared in the flashback in "Con Todos Mis Amigos!" Eddy_AE_OS.png|Eddy as he appeared in one of the flashbacks in HU085 Eddy_AE_FB2.png|Eddy as he appeared in another one of the flashbacks in HU085 Category:Departed Characters